El Aquelarre
by Jeebez
Summary: The STNJ memebers are back to work, but what has happened to Amon and Robin after the fall of the factory? And who is the new enemy that is intreseted in Amon and Robin?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin (but I sure wish I did).

Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic, so in the reviews, don't hurt me too much now....but do what you must. :)

Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

Sakaki whistled after hearing what Doujima had said, "So you had everything paid for. No wonder you were able to shop all the time." Sakaki added.

"Yeah, that was the plan so you guys wouldn't suspect me. I'm sorry I had to lie to everyone like that." Dojima responded.

Sakaki leaned back in his chair at his workstation saying, "That's ok. I understand."

Dojima sighed saying, "That's a relief. Hope you guys didn't take it too personally." she said sitting in a chair next to Sakaki.

After their talk, Michael came in with a bag full of snacks. "Hey, how you guys doing." Michael greeted Sakaki and Doujima while getting to his chair to sit down. Sakaki and Dojima replied back greeting him.

"So, you think you'll finish all that food there Michael?" Sakaki said suggesting he wanted some. Michael pushed in his chair smiling and took out a bag of chips and threw it behind him. Sakaki caught it with both hands and said, "All right! Thanks Michael. I appreciate it."

"Are you sure you don't want some too Miss Dojima?" Michael asked.

"No thanks. I don't eat as much junk food like you two." Dojima said getting up from her chair,

"Well, if you two are done being immature, I suggest you two start doing some work."

"Immature?" Sakaki and Michael responded with food in their mouth. After gulping the chips down Sakaki said, "And what do you plan on working here anyways Dojima?"

Michael was about to put on his headphones on ignoring their conversation when he noticed Karasuma quiet at her desk. "She was so quiet I didn't even notice her." Michael thought to himself, "I guess it's only fair to ask her if she wants anything too." Michael turned towards Karasuma saying, "Miss Karasuma, do _you_ want anything?" Michael asked Karasuma, but she stood still not say anything.

Karasuma sat at her workstation holding her coffee cup while it laid on her desk just staring down at it. She leaned her head against her other hand which also leaned on her desk. Karasuma couldn't help thinking about the incident at the factory.

Karasuma ran down the hall as Amon and Robin followed behind. Then, all of a sudden, she stopped when she didn't hear their footsteps anymore so she turned back to look and saw that Robin had stopped next to a door. Karasuma could tell Robin was using her powers and when Robin finished, Amon took Robin's hand pulling her to run down the hall. "Miss Karasuma, don't stop! Keep moving!" Amon cried out to Karasuma.

She did as Amon said and headed down the hall where she could see an elevator that reach the top floor. Karasuma pressed the button that opened the elevator doors right away. As they were opening, she went back to search for Amon and Robin and saw them coming down the hall, but the building then began to shake and the walls and roof began to collapse. As Amon and Robin ran, the roof and walls fell between them and Karasuma. "Amon! Robin!" Karasuma cried out.

Behind all the noise and wreckage, she heard Amon's voice telling her, "Miss Karasuma, Leave now! Just go!"

Karasuma hesitated, but finally went back into the elevator. She pressed the top floor button and took a breath stepping back to an elevator wall saying their names, "Amon...Robin." as the elevator moved up to the top floor.

"Karasuma, are you ok?" Dojima said shaking Karasuma a bit, "Michael's been asking you if you wanted anything he brought."

Karasuma snapped out of her thoughts telling them, "Oh, I'm sorry. No thank you. I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about Miss Karasuma?" Sakaki asked. Karasuma turned back to looking at her coffee cup with a sad face responding, "About Amon and Robin, that's all."

Everyone in the room kept silent for a moment. They all began to think about Amon and Robin, but Michael finally interrupted saying, "It's hard to believe it's been two weeks now since the fall of the factory. I still can't believe that Amon and Robin are dead. I mean the STN never found their bodies, isn't that right Miss Dojima?"

Dojima replied back, "It's true, but that doesn't mean they survived since some of the bodies found after the rubble weren't identified."

"You should really stop torturing your self Michael. Just accept they died in the factory." Karasuma told Michael plainly. Michael sighed sadly and returned to looking back at his computer.

"Well, what are you all doing just doing there talking? You should all be working on something!" Chief Kosaka yelled at everyone as he came down from his office.

"Chief, there really isn't anything too do." Sakaki responded, "We really haven't been witch hunting that much since the fall of the factory. It's like all the witches just got sacred or something."

"Well then, I suggest you work on your aim with all this extra time since there won't be much help around here like before." the Chief responded as Sakaki knew he had to work on it more.

Then the Chief turned towards Dojima asking, "Have you heard anything from headquarters Miss Dojima?"

Dojima surprised said, "I thought you would know since you're the head of the STN-J now. All I've heard is that we keep doing things like before and that they would review us later to decide what to do with the STN-J."

"Hmmm, I was told the same thing too." the Chief replied.

"Well you guys, I think I'm going out shopping." Dojima told everyone. "You know that you don't have to pretend like you were before." Michael said.

"Yeah, I know, but why do you think they chose me for this kind of an assignment." Dojima winked, "I'm not much different then I was before." Dojima said walking out.

"Chief, I've pretty much done all the work for the day. I think I'll get some fresh air too." Michael told the Chief while getting up from his chair to leave as Sakaki and Karasuma began to do their work.

"Remember Michael, don't get any ideas now. You are _allowed_ to leave." The Chief said to Michael as he walked to the door.

"I know. I know." Michael told himself walking out the door as he remembered the STN-J still had a leash on him.

Michael walked out side in front of the building still getting use to walking because had gotten use to sitting down all the time at his computer. He had only told the Chief he wanted some air so he wouldn't be stuck all day at his computer, which he had gotten sick of. "Amon and Robin couldn't be dead. I just know it." Michael told himself. As he approached the gates, he saw a green taxi pull up next to the sidewalk and stop. Then some one came out and Michael became startled and stopped. "Robin?" Michael was puzzled. "But how?" He began to blink a couple of time and took off his glass to wipe them. Michael kept looking at the same direction with a fuzzy view still seeing a figure. Michael put his glasses back on to check, but then didn't see anyone anymore. "Huh," he said, "I gotta get out more."

Michael walked all around the city blocks looking at everything. Everything little thing he saw fascinated him since he had only seen the STN-J building from the inside all the time. The sun began to set and Michael told himself, "I gotta get back before the Chief kills me!" As he walked to get back to the STN-J, he passed a mini market and decided to get a snack. No one else was there except him, the cashier, and a mysterious person dressed in black. Michael quickly got himself a donut and went up to the cashier as the cashier had finished with the other person. Michael bought the donut, but then looked at the sliding doors as the mysterious person walked out. "Amon?" Michael said surprised as he quickly took his bag and left running out the door.

"Hey kid! You forgot your change!" the cashier yelled at Michael.

Michael ran out the doors looking around in the dark with the help of the streetlights, but he didn't see anyone in sight.

After the Chief had angrily given him a warning not to stay out so late, Michael headed for the well at the first floor of the STN-J building. He had taken with him his donut and sat down next to the well thinking about how he use to talk to Robin in secret. He took out his donut out of the paper bag and began to eat it. "Strange, I could have sworn I saw Robin and Amon today." he thought. Michael looked up hoping he could speak to Robin again.

I know there's no action, but all of you just be cool. It'll come around in the next chapters. Now go ahead and hurt me now with your reviews, I dare you! Ahahaha Man, I'm laughing like that and don't even feel stoned.


	2. Returning Back

Yeah, I know I haven't updated. That's because I have a life you know...well no, not really, but I like to pretend I do. :(

Chapter 2: Returning Back

Karasuma's car pulled up next to the sidewalk as Sakaki with his motorcycle followed behind.

"Ok guys. He should being passing by there soon." Michael said over Karasuma and Sakaki's communicators.

Sakaki got off his bike and took off his helmet as Karasuma got out of her car as well. They both walked up to each other and nodded.

"So, Miss Karasuma, you sure you're not too rusty there?" Sakaki asked Karasuma giving her a sly smile as they looked out waiting for the witch.

"Whatta you mean by that?" Karasuma said angry turning towards Sakaki.

"Nothing of course." Sakaki said smiling looking away.

Some time passed and after a few moments Karasuma spoke out saying, "I actually enjoyed not having to hunt any witches lately, but it's still our job to do so." she said sighing.

Sakaki began loading his gun when he noticed that they didn't use orbo any more. "I guess we'll have to kill witches like they do back in HQ."

"That's right." Karasuma said with a low voice as she too slowly began loading her gun.

After a few minutes Karasuma asked Michael, "Michael, where is that witch you were talking about. There's no sign of him at all."

"I know. It's strange. He usually comes earlier. It's a lot later at night then normal." Michael replied.

The full moon shined the night with a few clouds covering it as they passed by as Karasuma and Sakaki waited. The sound of cars could be heard at a distance, but for the most part the street was dark and silent. Karasuma and Sakaki looked down the sidewalk at the direction where the witch would be coming, but all they could see and hear were the streetlights and the wind.

"Well, is he coming or not?" Sakaki asked Michael impatient.

"Don't worry guys. I can see him over the surveillance camera. He's coming, just about to turn at the corner." Michael responded.

"Finally." Sakaki said as he and Karasuma took out their guns.

The witch walked slowly wearing a jacked and jeans all in blue. He turned at the corner next to the side of the building and stopped after a few steps.

"What is he doing?" Karasuma said looking at the witch standing motionless.

Quickly, the witch ran to the other side of the street and began running away. "He's getting away!" Sakaki cried out as both him and Karasuma ran after him.

Sakaki ran ahead and started aiming at the witch, but before he could get a good aim, the witch turned the next corner. "Damn it! I nearly had him." Sakaki said to himself.

Karasuma and Sakaki chased after him as they saw the witch run up some stairs into an abandoned dilapidated building with its windows nailed with wood.

"You guys be careful. I can't see what's going on inside that building." Michael said to them concerned.

Karasuma and Sakaki followed the witch inside, but they were unable to spot him. "Do you hear that? The witch is running up the stairs." Karasuma told Sakaki.

"Then let's not let him get away." Sakaki sprinted through the empty room to the stairs up the next floor.

As he reached the second floor, he saw a quick glimpse of the witch's back moving up the next floor.

"This guy isn't too smart." Sakaki thought to himself. "There's only three floors and he won't have any place left to go."

"Sakaki! Don't go to ahead of me!" Karasuma cried out.

Sakaki didn't even notice how far back she was, but he thought he nearly had the witch cornered. Sakaki finally reached the third floor breathing heavily pointing his gun trying to find the witch. Sakaki finally spotted the witch next to some opened windows in the empty room.

"I finally caught you. Everything's going to be all over now." Sakaki spoke out to the witch moving closer to him.

"No." the witch replied, "You don't have me."

"What?" Sakaki thought to himself.

The witch used his powers and throughout a strong gust of wind. Sakaki couldn't see well with all the air in his eyes, but still began to shoot. Sakaki fired his gun, but couldn't hit the witch after three times. After the third shoot the witch saw how close the bullets were getting and through out another stronger gust of wind pushing Sakaki back to a window behind him breaking the nailed wood a bit. Sakaki fell to the floor as his head and back had been hurt.

"Sakaki!" Karasuma cried out as she reached the top of the stairs.

Karasuma aimed her gun at the witch, but before she could shoot the witch used his power on her too, pushing her back to the wall.

"So these are the STN-J hunters. This wasn't even a challenge at all. I was expecting more." the witch said out loud.

Sakaki, still holding his gun, aimed as fast as he could and fired a few times. A bullet hit the witch in the shoulder that made him loose his balance. Karasuma also aimed and fired her gun hitting the witch twice. The witch having been shot three times fell to the floor. Karasuma and Sakaki put their backs to the wall catching their breaths seeing how they had finally took down the witch they had caused them so much trouble.

The next day Solomon agents at the STN-J building were questioning Sakaki and Karasuma.

"Whatta suppose they're talking about in there Michael?" Dojima asked looking at the room.

"The hunt last night of course. You'd know about it if were actually here." Michael replied.

Karasuma and Sakaki sat down in some chairs with a table in the center of the room as two agents stood asking them questions.

"So that's all the happed, right? There's nothing you'd like to add to that?" One of the agents asked Karasuma and Sakaki.

"No, that's about it." Sakaki said.

The agents looked at them suspiciously, but finally the second agents said, "I guess we're done here. Lets get going."

The agents left the room and went out the doors towards the elevator not saying anything. Karasuma and Sakaki could finally talk to each other after the agents had left.

"Man, why did they asks so many questions? We already told them what happened in our reports." Sakaki told Karasuma annoyed.

"I know what you mean. I guess they don't really trust us as much anymore. We did use the orbo, not to mention that we went against Zaizen and infiltrated the factory like that to help out Robin." Karasuma said.

"Yeah, but that wasn't our fault. We had to do all those things and I don't care what Solomon thought about Robin. She's still was our partner." Sakaki said angrily.

"Don't get all angry. I'm on your side, remember?" Karasuma said.

They left the room walking back to their desks as Sakaki sarcastically told Dojima, "Dojima, you're alive! I don't see you hear that much any more. I though you probably died in solo mission or something."

"Very funny. It just so happens that you're going to be my partner soon because the chief thinks that I don't do much around here. Besides, I do a lot around here. It's just that nobody notices." Dojima said, "Karasuma will be getting a new partner from HQ. I guess we'll be spending a lot more time together then Sakaki." Dojima said smiling giving him a wink.

"Oh great." Sakaki sighed thinking how Dojima would be as a partner.

"Huh, where did you hear that?" Karasuma asked.

"I over hear the chief say that today." Dojima said.

"Hey Michael, can you check out what the database says about this new hunter?" Karasuma asked Michael.

"Sure Miss Karasuma." Michael said starting to search as everyone in the room grouped together curiously watching Michael's computer screen, "That's interesting."

"What is?" Karasuma asked.

"Miss Karasuma, how many bullets did you say you two shoot the witch with and where did you two shoot him from?" Michael said puzzle.

Karasuma replied, "Three. Why?"

"Well, it appears from the autopsy, two bullets were found on his chest and one on his shoulder, but the one on his shoulder came through the back." Michael said thinking about what they had said, "You guys didn't shoot him from behind while you were chasing him, did you?"

"That's strange. I'm pretty sure we didn't. I'm sure we just shoot him from up front, but I don't think a bullet could have bounced back." Sakaki told Michael.

"Hey, maybe that's why they interrogated us like that." Karasuma realized.

"But how could a bullet hit the guys back if you fire up front, unless..." Dojima began to ponder about it.

Michael didn't even search anymore for the info on new agent and became too concentrated with searching, but then he came across something peculiar. "That's not right. This shouldn't be here anymore." Michael said wondering.

"What is it Michael?" Dojima was curious.

"It might me an error. Perhaps somebody forgot to delete this, but I doubt that Solomon would make mistakes like this one and not update." Michael said as everyone focused in at the monitor screen reading the statement.

OK, somebody please give me a review. I'm getting depressed since hardly anyone even says anything. At least say it's bad or something.


	3. What do we do now?

Thankx for all the support. I wish I had more reviews, but then again I can't get too greedy now. Any ways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter Three: What do we do now?

Amon walked up the stairs to the second floor of the motel carring a plasic bag with food wearing his usual clothes. As he walked down to his room, he pulled out the keys to open the door.

Robin, inside the motel room, lied down on the bed still wearing her black dress without her shoes or socks. She had her hair untied and head resting on a pillow with her body turned to one side placing her hands under the pillow. She stared looking with her eyes at nothing thinking and wondering about how Amon and her had escaped the fall of the factory.

"Robin! C'mon!" Amon cried back to Robin as they both ran back down the hall.

Amon and Robin ran down the hall until they reached the large room they had gone through. There was no other way to get out except back. Everything shook and pieces of the roof began to fall as well. They both continued running avoiding getting hit as more piece began to fall, but finally, Amon decided to run towards a wall as Robin followed right behind him.

"Amon! Watch out!" Robin cried out as she looked up and saw a large piece of roof about to fall on him, but Amon quickly reacted, jumped and rolled himself to his right avoiding the debris. Robin noticed another piece about to land on Amon, but this time Robin used her powers and disintegrated it. Amon got himself up and they started to run again, but this time Robin, using her powers, destroyed anything that would fall on them.

Once they reached the side of the wall, they stopped and caught their breath. Amon then looked around trying to think of what they could do to save themselves, but nothing came to his mind.

"Amon, what do we do now?" Robin asked frightened.

Amon didn't say anything back and kept silent trying to figure a way out. Robin, trembling in fear, opened her arms to hug Amon tightly. Robin became scared and tears began to come out of her eyes. Amon, noticing her crying, looked down at her in to her eyes seeing her fear and, also, began to hug her firmly to comfort her.

Finally, Amon spoke out, "Robin maybe…", but as he tried to tell Robin, they raised their heads looking up hearing some of the roof top cables break. They knew that the roof would eventually fall.

Amon and Robin looked at each other's eyes for a moment knowing what was going to happen. They kneeled down slowly towards the floor until they sat down accepting what was about to happen. They kept hugging each other and now even more tightly. Robin placed her head on Amon's chest as Amon comforted her putting his hand on her head. They closed their eyes and became silent, blocking out the noise of falling debris around them taking comfort in each other.

At last, the remanding cables broke and the main roof fell straight down on them. Robin hugged Amon as tight as she could believing it would be the last time she could.

Before Robin could remember anything else, Amon opened the door and came in the room. Robin came out of her thoughts blinking and lifted her self up placing her feet on the floor. She smiled and was glad that Amon had come back.

"Robin, I brought some food." Amon said plainly as he laid down the bag on the bed.

"Thank you, Amon." Robin replied.

Amon didn't take anything to eat and instead walked to a window and stared outside. Robin turned towards him and asked, "Amon, is something, bothering you?"

After a moment, Amon replied, "No. It's nothing." Amon said still staring out the window.

"Why don't you come and have some food?" Robin told Amon.

Amon turned and walked back to the bed to sit down. Amon and Robin took their own food and began to eat. Amon looked down at his food using his chopsticks to eat his rice and noodles, but Robin ate staring at him. The same question kept going around in Robin's head. How did they escape the fall of the factory?

When they were done eating, Robin asked Amon about that day, "Amon, I know you already answered my question before, but how _did_ we get out of factory? Is there something that you know that I don't?"

Amon looked back at Robin and answered, "I told you that I don't know. I know as much as you do so I can't tell you how we got out."

"I know something happened in the factory. Perhaps the witches…" Robin paused for a moment, "It's as if we weren't meant to die that day." Robin said sharing her thoughts.

Robin began to remember what had happed next. Amon and Robin hugged having their last moment of peace, but just as the roof was about to fall on them, Robin could feel a craft unknown to her and everything blacked out.

The next thing Robin knew was that a cold wind came over them. Robin woke up still hugging Amon. Amon had woken up as well. Robin looked at Amon and realized that they weren't dead. Amon and Robin slowly let go of each other and lifted themselves up sitting down still. Then, another cold breeze passed over them and they realized they were outside lying down on top some grass next to the side of a hill. From where they sat, they could see the smoke and the factory from far away.

"Amon." Robin asked, "What just happed?"

"I, I don't know. I all I know is that I felt a craft and I must have blacked out." Amon replied.

"I also felt that same thing." Robin said back to Amon.

Robin looked around and up at the night sky and said, "We're outside. But how did we get out this far?"

"I don't know what happened in there, but the fact is that we're alive and we have a second chance." Amon said as he got himself up, "We better leave. Solomon is still looking for you and this could be our chance to escape."

Robin stood up and asked worried, "But what about the others?"

"Robin, there isn't anything that we can do for them now, besides if we made it out, then it's more likely that they did as well." Amon said.

Robin looked towards the factory worried, but Amon was right. They couldn't do anything for their friends now. Robin and Amon started and walked down to the bottom of the hill and disappeared in to the woods.

Amon interrupted, "I wish I knew what really happen, but I don't."

"It's alright. I was just wondering." Robin said as she got up and took the trash out.

When she returned, Amon asked Robin, "Robin, how do you feel here?"

Robin was a little surprised at the question, but she answered, "I'm alright. It's just that I've been in this motel room for these past few days and wish I could just go outside. I know it's for my own protection."

"Robin, I've been thinking. I should buy some new clothes for us tomorrow since we've been wearing the same ones for the past few days. This way, Solomon might not recognize us as easily and we could go out without worrying." Amon said explaining his idea.

"New clothes?" Robin thought to her self. She had never really worn different clothing before other then her black dress and nun outfit.

"We can't go back with Nagira either. It's too dangerous for us and for him as well. Any form of transportation could risk us being spotted as well." Amon added.

"But are you sure that you'll have enough money?" Robin asked.

"I took out money out of my account when I came from Solomon headquarters in Europe. I was investigating before I met up with you. I knew I might have been hunted if I didn't follow orders right away, but I had to know the truth first so I took out a lot. I also had more in other places. It's more than enough to last us at a month." Amon replied.

Robin's face turned sad as she said, "We can't run away from them forever. They will find us."

For a moment, they paused and finally Amon spoke out, "It's true, but I'm not going to let them hunt you."

Robin felt a little better, but not completely safe. That night she slept in the bed as Amon slept in the floor. Robin thought of all the events that had happened that lead up to this point, but she hoped that maybe things would turn out well in the end. Finally, her eyes became heavy and she went to sleep.

The following day, Amon went out to get them clothes as Robin waited trying to be patient. Once Amon returned with some bags of clothes, he told Robin, "Here, put these on. It's a little more contemporary and it won't make you stand out so much." Amon then added, "It would be better if you didn't wear those ribbons either."

"Oh." Robin said and untied them, "Alright." Robin replied as she took the clothes and went into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, when she came out, Amon looked at Robin and her new clothes and was surprised to see how she looked. She wore black low cut pants and a white shirt with long black sleeves and a black two-digit number printed on it. Instead of wearing her boots, she wore black low cut sneakers.

Robin looked at her self and smiled saying, "I really like these clothes. Thank you Amon."

"I chose them because I though you would like them." Amon said, "just to be safe." Amon said handing a pair of sunglasses to Robin as she took them.

"What did you buy for yourself Amon?" Robin then asked.

"You'll see." Amon replied.

Amon then walked with a bag and changed in the bathroom. After a few minutes, Amon came out. When Amon came out, he was wearing a gray long sleeve button shirt and black jeans and shoes.

"Amon, you look really good." Robin said smiling complementing him.

"This way we won't be recognized so easily. Robin, remember that you must be careful. Even though we might be able to go out, we can't have the others know about us. If Solomon finds you, they will most likely try to hunt you and I don't know what they'll do with the others."

"I know Amon." Robin said sighing because she wouldn't be able to talk to her teammates at the STN-J.

That afternoon, Robin went out and walked anywhere she wanted. Her mood changed and she was glad to be able to walk and breathe some fresh air. Robin knew that she couldn't be seen near the STN-J, but she couldn't help herself and thought, "Maybe I'll just walk by the STN-J at the other side of the park."

When Robin arrived at the park, the sun had barely set. She saw children still playing around with a soccer ball laughing and running. She smiled looking at them play, but then turned her attention to the STN-J building remembering her friends Michael, Dojima, Karasuma, Sakaki and even the Chief. Robin remembered all the times she had with them and wished that things could go back to the way they were. Just then, Michael came out of the front door and was coming towards the front gate.

"What? Is that Michael?" Robin thought to her self surprised, "I thought he wasn't allowed to leave the building. Perhaps he is allowed to leave now. I better go."

Just then Michael stopped at the gate and looked at Robin's direction seeing how a person was looking at him, "Hum, who is that and why is she staring at me? Wait a minute. She looks like Robin or am I just seeing things?"

Robin then quickly put on her sunglasses and ran off. "I'm sorry Michael," Robin thought in her mind, "but I can't have you see me."

"No! Wait!" Michael cried out, but Robin had already left.

Robin stopped where she knew she was far enough and rested for a minute. Then Robin decided walk back to the motel. As she walked to get to the motel, Robin was hungry so she got some food for dinner. Once Robin got some food, she headed off again. "It's dark already. I must have lost track of time." Robin told herself.

Robin was close to the motel, but before reaching it she had to walk a long street. "It's strange. No one is here. Everything seems too quiet." Robin thought to herself as she walked down the darkened street without anyone in sight.

Just as Robin walked pass an alley, she heard a voice speaking to her from the far back of it. "I know who you are." The voice said.

"What? Who said that? Who are you?" Robin asked as she looked down the darkened alley trying to spot the person.

Before the strange person answered, a small wind blew behind Robin pushing some small trash down the alley. But the wind grew and it made Robin's hair blow in front of her. Robin turned back trying to find out where all the wind was coming from, but the wind became too strong for Robin to handle and made her stumble and loose balance. The strong gust of wind eventually pushed Robin slowly into the alley making her drop her food .

Once she was close to the back, the wind stopped and Robin regained her balance and could finally see a guy standing in the middle. Wearing a trench coat, he seemed to be still in his early twenty's with short black hair and clothes all in black,

"Excise me for the rude introduction," the guy said, "but I couldn't have people seeing us in the open."

"Who are you and what do you mean that you know who I am?" Robin asked.

"My name is Yoshiaki. I mean that I know you're a witch. It isn't too hard to find that out. We witches can almost tell who is a witch and who isn't." Yoshiaki said as Robin listened suspiciously

"Why do you look so suspicious at me? I'm didn't come here to harm you." He said smiling.

"If you're a witch, then what is it that you want from me?" Robin asked.

"You don't come out that often do you?" He said, "Not until today you did. I've noticed that you've been hiding in that motel for the past few days with that other guy. I can offer you something."

"There isn't anything that you can offer me." Robin said as she turned and walked back.

"I know I can." Yoshiaki said getting angry, "We witches have been hiding for centuries trying to avoid humans and their murdering of our kind! It angers me that we have to live this way, but your not alone. Join me and…" Yoshiaki said, but was interrupted.

Robin turned back mid way through the alley, "I'm not joining you or anything that will cause harm to others."

"Is that how you really feel?!" Yoshiaki asked angry.

"Yes. I really don't want to harm anyone anymore." Robin replied.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I can't have you go now if you won't join with me." Yoshiaki raised his voice, "I don't like killing other witch, but I _will_ have to destroy you!"

Robin put herself on guard and prepared for an attack as she took out her glasses and placed them in front of her eyes. The witch began to use his telekinetic powers and lifted some trash off the ground shooting it straight at Robin. Robin reacted quickly and burned the trash in front of her as it came.

"Your craft is fire. I didn't know that." Yoshiaki said griming.

"He was just testing me." Robin thought as she was getting upset.

A few wooden boxes lay next to the witch's sides. The witch slowly lifted the boxes from the ground into midair and threw them swiftly at Robin. All the boxed burned as Robin used her craft on them making them fall, but one behind the burning others came too fast for Robin. She dodged the box moving to one side of the alley wall as fast as she could. As the box passed beside to her, she locked her eyes on it and burned it causing it to fall on the ground still burning. Once again, Robin put herself in the middle and waited for another attack.

"Your a lot harder to kill than I thought." the witch said impatient, as he opened his trench coat.

Robin could see that his coat was filled from top to bottom with small, but very sharp numerous knifes. With his powers, he took them out starting from the top aiming the blades at Robin and shooting them at her. Robin, with her craft, made a wall in front of her disintegrating any knife that came at her. Robin slowly walked towards the witch, destroying the blades as they came. The witch, nearly running out of blades using the bottom ones of his coat, got frustrated and back up to the end of the alley. He used up all his knifes in his coat.

"You could destroy me if you wanted to, couldn't you?" the witch said to Robin.

Robin then answered, "I said I didn't want to hurt anyone one anymore."

"But I attacked you! Aren't you going to attack me?" the witch asked.

Robin answered clearly, "No. All I want is for you to leave."

The witch didn't say a word after that and instead looked behind Robin. He hoped to find at least one blade that wasn't destroyed which he usually hid from his opponents. Once he found it, he spoke again assured saying, "All right. I'll leave you alone. I can see you're not interested. You won't ever see me again."

The witch carefully walked straight towards Robin and smiled. He looked behind her and used his craft lifting the blade up swiftly, but silent in the air. The blade reached at Robin's level and the witch thought, "I'll get her behind her neck and she'll bleed to death."

The tip of the blade pointed at Robin's neck and slowly approached stopping a few feet behind her.

Robin could feel that Yoshiaki was hiding something. She closed her eyes and felt around. Robin could tell that he was using his craft behind her. She opened her eyes and saw him coming close straight at her.

"It's unfortunate that we won't have you." the witch said as he thought about how Robin would die in front of him.

Yoshiaki used his craft making the blade shoot at Robin, but Robin jumped to her side as the blade passed through her hair barely missing only scratching her. Robin landed on the ground and she looked back at Yoshiaki. The blade had stabled him on his chest. He fell to his knees coughing up blood. Robin got herself up and looked at him with pity. She wanted to approach him, but as she was about to, Yoshiaki burned in an instant turning into ashes.

Robin didn't know what had happened and left the alley running out, "Huh? How did that happen? But I…" Robin asked herself startled as she looked around searching for an answer.

Please Review this chapter and say how I can improve. I'm probably not going to update for a while because I'll be going back to school.


End file.
